Sparked: Ace Dupre
by ElricFan0731
Summary: The X-factor... also known as the imitator gene, exists within every creature on the planet. It is the gene which tells our bodies whether to change or to stay the same. It can be sparked by changes in anything. Usually it happens to teens that are under stress. The changes in the genes can take a while to show through.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own X-Men, I only own my character or any unfamiliar characters that may be seen. The beginning is my characters backstory, kinda like in the first movie where Rogue's backstory is. Yes this story does have Rogue if any were wondering. But for a little summary of Sparked: Ace Dupre**_

_**Summary: The X-factor... also known as the imitator gene, exists within every creature on the planet. It is the gene which tells our bodies whether to change or to stay the same. It can be sparked by changes in anything. Usually it happens to teens that are under stress. The changes in the genes can take a while to show through.**_

* * *

I used to be the girl no one would spare a glance at. The one that would sit i the corner and not say a word, watching as the world passed. I wasn't fit, or tall, or as attractive as the other girls in my grade. That made me fell self-cautious about myself.

Then when I was in 8th grade, someone took notice of me. His name was Alex James and yes he was very cute. He asked me out and I said 'ok'. After that initial contact we dated until homecoming, when he told me that he had only date me because of a dare. I was furious, at Alex, and at myself for falling for it. That was when I decided 'love' was for those who lived in a box. A box that threw me out a few years later.

You see, after the dance I was so frustrated, and angry, and upset that the feelings circulating my system sparked a change within me. It started normally, like I would suddenly spaz and a light would flicker. Or someone would grab my arm and be shocked by built up static. Then the big change came. I woke up one morning and barely recognized myself. My hair was longer and darker, I was taller, and my eye color had changed. I panicked and suddenly the power in the house surged and sparked, and I watched in fear/amazement as purple and yellow sparks surrounded my hands, which were clenching the edge of the counter. By then I was seventeen and almost eighteen and graduated from high school. Unfortunately that's when my story begins, or ends, depending on how you look at it. My name is Ace Dupre and this is my story.

* * *

**Chapter One: "_Ones end is Another's beginning" _Pt. 1**

_It started out as a normal week_- My hand slammed down on the snooze button of my alarm clock and I listened to the satisfying crunch. I pushed myself up and yawned. "Ace? Are you up yet?" I heard my mom call out. "Yeah! I'll be down in a minute." I yelled down tiredly and rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black ACDC shirt, and then walked into the bathroom next to my room. It was then that I met my new colored eyes in the mirror and sucked in a breath.

The girl in the mirror was me, but then again, it wasn't. She was about four inches taller than I was and had longer hair. Add the fact that she was toned, and looked all in all athletic. I pulled my eyes away from her body and studied her face, noting that other then any remaining baby fat disappearing, it had remained the same. The eyes, however, had not. They seemed to gleam when the light hit them and had changed from a night brown to an electric yellow and the white had darkened to a grayish color.

My hands involuntarily clenched on the edge of the counter as I panicked. I heard a snap and the power in the housesurged, causing the lights to flicker. My breath quickened and I looked away from my new reflection to my grip on the counter. My panic roze again as little sparks of purple and yellow buzzed off of them.

I quickly released the edge and backed away, causing the light above me to burst, making glass and darkness fall. My cry of pain was drowned out by my mother's curses. I gripped my bleeding hand close and left the bathroom, dressed quickly and grabbed a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses. And then after I wrote a short apology, I left my past and my home. Because I knew what I was, and my mom would hate me.

I was a mutant and, at the moment, I was most definitely NOT proud.

* * *

"The X-factor... also known as the imitator gene, exists within every creature on the planet. It is the gene which tells our bodies whether to change or to stay the same. It can be, literally, turned on or off, depending on whether or not it receives the appropriate cues from the environment. One example is the weather..." She cuts off to show a few pictures on the screen behind her. "For instance, as the planet gradually warms up, people whose mutator genes tell their bodies to adapt appropriately will live on and continue to multiply. Others will die out. Gradually, the species will change." The next picures where the same but slightly different, "Normally this process takes thousands and thousands of years. It is the reason we have evolved from homo habilus..." The screen showed a simple chart of the evolution of human-kind, "...to homo erectus, to hoao spiens neanderthalis, and, finally, to homo sapiens sapiens." Jean Grey looked out at her audience, a plate in front of her stating: Jean Grey. Genetically Enhanced Rights Association.

"But there's a problem..." She started again as a new picture showed, "Once we humans stopped adapting to our environment and began adapting our environment to suit us — in other words, once we started making clothes, building shelters and using heat..." Shots of early huts, early clothing; then early homes, later homes, air conditioning, cars, modern high-rises showed as she continued, "... the imitator gene went into dormancy, and mankind itself stopped evolving. And hasn't, for thousands of years. Until now." She finished pointed the red dot to the words 'Present Day'. "For the first time in millennia, the earth is changing faster than our ability to keep up with it. These are but a few of the reasons we are seeing what some are calling the beginnings of another stage of evolution." She said as some vootage of 'mutants' showed. She started to continue when a voice interrupted. Senator Kelly spoke from his place in the audience, "You' re avoiding the question I posed to you at the beginning of this hearing. Ms. Grey. Three words: Are mutants dangerous?" He looked bored at her speech

"Considering it is the agenda of this committee to register mutants as though they were –" Jean tried to continue when Kelly interrupted her again, "It is the appointed task of this committee to present to the President a comprehensive report that he may best decide weather or not to pass a registration act. We are not here to weed out mutants. We are merely hear to assess their potential threat - if any – to national security." He smiled and looked at her as a female senator spoke up, "Ms. Grey, to what extent are these mutations actually a threat?" Jean paused and considered the question before, "Some mutations manifest themselves as powers, but these are remote in the extreme. Most are merely physical alterations." The female senator frowned, "But are they dangerous." Jean scowled slightly, "A person driving a car can be dangerous." "Well we do license people to drive." The senator said, gaining a laugh. "But not to live." Jean said. Senator Kelly took his chance to pull up some votage, "This was taken by a traffic control video in Orange County. A man in a minor altercation literally melted the car in front of him. I don't know where you come from, Ms. Grey, but where I come from, you don't go melting people's cars when they cut you off. You do it the old fashioned way — you give em the finger. But what you presume to tell this committee –" Jean quickly cut him off, "I presume nothing. I am here to tell you that in time, the mutator gene will activate in every living human being on this planet. Perhaps even your Children, Senator."

Kelly frowned, "I can assure you, there is no such creature in my genes." His face flushed as he realized what he said, "That was funny, I have to admit. You certainly seem to be amused, Ms. Grey." Jean smiled, "To be frank, Senator, I am tickled." The room laughed and Kelly opened up a folder in fornt of him, "I wonder how tickled this committee would be to learn about your associate Professor Xavier." Jean started and stared at Kelly as he continued, "Or about his so called "school for the gifted. Come now, Dr. Grey. As you are so open to disclosure, share with the people here the purpose of this school." Jean contained her anger and collected herself, "There is indeed a... a school specifically designed –" Kelly interrupted her again, " For mutants. Is that not correct, Ms. Grey?

The senator gestured to the monitor that now showed an image of an estate and Jean bowed her head as Kelly continued, "In fact, a school whose student body is almost entirely these so-called remote cases. Remote in the extreme, I believe you said. So remote, the location and purpose of this school was, until this very moment, unknown to the American people." Confused looks turned towards Jean who opened her mouth, "That was simply for the protection of the students who," Again Kelly interrupted her, "Who what? Who what, Ms. Grey? Who melt metal with their minds, perhaps control human thought? What goes on in that school that no normal person has been allowed to set foot inside? Who is this Professor Xavier and what exactly is he preparing these mutants for?"

Jean glared at the senator, "Professor Xavier is without question the finest," She was cut off as Kelly who scoffed, "Answer the question, Ms. Grey. What goes on in that school?" Jean frowned and looked out at the audience, "Education. Enlightenment." She stated dryly and Senator Kelly chuckled, "Enlightenment indeed, well, I'll put this to you, Dr. Grey. I am of the thinking that this Professor Xavier is an extremist. Nothing more than a Michigan Militia-man with a degree and some very "extreme" parlor tricks. Tricks he does not yet want the world to see." The murmurs in the crowd grew louder and they told Jean that the crowd had chose a side and it wasn't Jean's. Jean sighed, "There are some things the world is not ready to," She started, trying to grab hold before everything went south, but Kelly interrupted again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. Members of the committee. I put it to you that any mutant left alone may indeed be harmless to our national security; but if history has taught us anything- power unchecked is power to be corrupted. Unless we begin immediately to take action against the efforts of people like Dr. Grey and this... this Professor Xavier, a minority of a few thousand may very well be organized against a population of millions – totally unprepared for whatever unearthly perversions await them." The crowd yelled loudly in agreement and some yell at Jean. The Senator starred at Jean as he finished, "They are very real. They are among us. We must know who they are. And above all, we must know what they can do."

* * *

_**And that my friends is the end of the first chapter of my new story, Sparked. I will try to update it soon, which means I get to watch X-Men 1 over and over again! Which makes me happy, cause I love the movie. Well... BYE and be sure to remember to REVIEW!**_


	2. One's end is Another's Beginning- Part 2

_**A/N: Don't own. Wish I did but I don't.**_

_**This chapter is slightly confusing, because from this point on Ace won't be directly telling the story, because then you'd never be able to see others reaction to her. Well anyway, enjoy and remember to review at the end.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: "_Ones end is Another's beginning-Part 2_"**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**8:30pm**

"Hey kid, we're here, wake up." The driver of the truck shook the dark-haired girl's form as he spoke. She groaned and blinked behind the dark glasses on her nose. "Where's here?" She asked, getting out of the truck and peering around in confusion. "LeBlanc's Bar and Grill, New Orleans." The trucker replied dryly. The girl tilted her head in confusion and then smiled lightly at the man, "Thanks for bringing me this far, sir. How much do I owe you?" She asked, completely shocking the driver.

"You don't owe me nothing kid. And don't call me sir. The name's Jacob Grant." Jacob said, watching as the girl dropped the hand that was searching for cash. "Oh, but you brought me so far…" She trailed off. "It wasn't a problem kid; I was on my way back anyway." She nodded and thanked him again, heading into the bar. "By the way, what's your name?" The girl smiled again and looked over her shoulder, "Ace Dupre." Jacob nodded and waved at the kid, who quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Inside the bar was crowded and most of the people were watching a speech on Ellis Island and didn't pay any attention to the girl wading through the people. Ace made her way towards the end of the bar and sat on one of the only open seats. She sighed and looked around the haze filled room from under her darkened glasses. The bartender in front of her set a glass of water down, "It's a little dark in here for sunglasses ya know." He said and she turned her attention to him. "Yeah, they're prescription, and somehow they got stuck on the shaded part. Can't see without them though." She lied smoothly, face not changing.

He nodded and dried his hand before putting it out, "Name's Karl White and this is my bar. First drink is on the house." Ace smiled and took his hand, "Ace Dupre." They shook and Karl looked at her curiously, "Dupre? I knew a Dupre a few years ago. Her name was Charley Dupre, nice girl. She moved after a tuff breakup with her boyfriend." Ace blinked in surprise, "That's my mom! You knew my mom? How many years ago did she leave?" She questioned, intrigued. "She left about eighteen years ago. You say you're her kid? Now that you mention it, you look like her in a way. I bet she told you that you look like your dad, right?"

Ace frowned and shook her head, "Mom never mentioned my dad at all. She seemed to get upset every time I asked so I stopped." She clenched a fist in her lap to calm the buzz feeling that started. A person passed by her and bumped into her without apologizing and she glared after the person and then turned back to Karl, whose eyes were wide. "I think I can help you with that. Come with me." He motioned to her and she left her seat and followed him into a back room. Thankfully compared to the main barroom, there wasn't any smoke haze.

She looked around curiously and spotted four men around a table with cards and poker chips. One man was laughing as the other three glared at him. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. He laid out his cards in a flourish and caused the others to throw their hands up and leave their money with a grumble. As they left, the man's eyes met her own.

Both sets of oddly colored eyes widened in surprise. The man rose from his spot and walked over to her. She stepped back and put her hands behind her back as they trembled with static. "Who're you?" He asked, peering down at her, and seemed to look right through her mask. "A-Ace Dupre. And you?" The man's eyes widened even more at her last name. "Dupre? As in the kid of Charley Dupre?" When Ace nodded he gave her a huge grin and looked over at Karl, who had remained silent. "Did you already figure it out and that's why you brought her back here? Right?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

Karl grinned and nodded, "Course I did, I've known you most of your life and before she left, I knew Charley even better." Ace blinked in confusion, "What're you talking about?" She asked, relief filling her as the buzzing in her hands disappeared. Karl walked up to her and pointed towards the taller man, "This man here is Remy Lebeau, a known gambler around these parts. Calls himself Gambit at times." Remy grinned and pointed at himself, "And apparently I'm your dad!"

Ace blinked in shock and starred at the man in front of her. "W-what?!" She stuttered in shock, the flares in her hands returning. She tried to calm down, but her heart was racing in shock and panic, and thoughts were raging through her head, '_Will he still say he's my father if he knew I was a mutant?_' She thought, stuffing her hands in her pockets and clenching them as a tickling sensation filled them.

Remy Lebeau was having a great day. Not only did he make quite a bit of cash, he also met his kid as well. In his view, the day couldn't get better. He looked at the girl in front of him and smirked. Ace looked a lot like her mother, but she truly took after him in the looks department. She was a few inches shorter than him and had long dark brown hair that was currently bulled back in a ponytail. He was partly confused at the dark lenses covering her eyes and his eyes widened again. It couldn't be...

His assumption was correct as a buzzing sound filled the air. Remy put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and looked at her covered eyes, "Ace, calm down. I'm not going to disown you because you're a mutant. Cause then I'd have to disown myself." He said with a laugh. Ace's eyes widened as he said that and flinched as he reached up to remove her lenses. Karl watched the moment in silence; he had already known the Remy was a mutant, as well as Karl himself. Although Karl wasn't very powerful, he could only tell if others were lying to him, which made him a great bartender, so he had realized Ace's reason for her glasses was a lie. But he didn't expect them to be hiding bright yellow eyes and off-colored whites.

Remy smiled as he looked into Ace's eyes. "That's my girl. How long has it been since you learned you were a mutant?" Tears filled Ace's eyes as she whispered, "Two days ago... I caused a blackout and ran away." Remy nodded and then frowned, what would happen if she didn't learn how to control her powers. He shook his head and drew his daughter close. "I think I might know someone who can help." He said to Ace and then pulled out his phone to make a call.

* * *

**Same Day**

**Westchester, New York**

**8pm**

Inside the mansion on an estate in Westchester a aged professor named Charles Xavier sat in his office reviewing the conference in his mind. He was jerked out of his thoughts when the phone next to him rang. "Hello?" He said, picking it up. He could hear whimpering on the other end and someone trying to calm them down. "_Hey Professor?_" He heard as the whimpering grew quiet. "Ah, Mr. Lebeau, how have you been?" He heard a chuckle, "_I've been great, in fact I'm calling to tell you I have a_ _daughter._" The Professor blinked in shock, "That's great news. What's her name and how old is she?" He heard a quiet question being asked and an even quieter answer, "_Her name is Ace and she's almost eighteen, and she has a problem..._" Xavier sighed already knowing where this was going, "What kind of problem?" A sigh and then, "_She inherited a lot from me and she cant control some of it._" Xavier nodded on his end, "Would you like to enroll her in my school?" He heard Remy laugh in the background, "_That would be great! Can you send someone down to pick her up?_"

Xavier silently communicated with someone fro a second and then answered, "Someone will be down in the morning. Good night Mr. Lebeau." "_Good night Professor._" Remy said before a dial tone was heard. "Well this is intriguing." He said with a smile as Jean walked in, "You wanted to see me Professor?" The Professor nodded, "Ah, right on time. I need you to go somewhere for me..."

* * *

Her father closed his phone and grinned at Ace, whose tears had dried up and was looking at him in curiosity. "Well that's that. Someone will be down to take you to school in the morning." He said sitting next to her. "School?" She questioned, blinking in confusion. Her dad nodded, "Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. It's a school for mutants. I stayed there for a year and left, but many stay for a while and then start teaching themselves. Or they join the Professor's 'hero' group called the X-Men." Ace nodded and then put her hands in her pockets, only to suddenly blush and pull out a leather wallet that did not belong to her.

"Where'd you get that from?" Remy asked, eyebrow raised. Ace blushed deeper and laughed, "A guy bumped into me and didn't apologize, so I thought it'd be fair trade." She said, setting the wallet down. She looked up into her dad's red eyes and was shocked when her ruffled her hair, "That's my girl!" They both laughed and spent the rest of the evening talking.

* * *

_**For those of you wondering about Remy's accent, One: I'm using the Remy from X-Men Origins, where he didn't have an accent, and Two: I have no clue how to write a Cajun accent.**_

_**And in the story Remy is in his late thirties and Ace was born before the time of Origins. I just wanted to tell you that. And yes, Ace will be in contact with Remy every once in a while, because he is her dad and even though they didn't know each other for years, they still share the same blood and care for each other in a father-daughter sort of way. Kinda like Remy's making up for all the years he lost with her. **_

_**Well enough of me babbling, thanks for reading and be sure to Review. CIAO!**_


End file.
